A Trip Through the Hourglass
by dragonridersherman
Summary: What happens when teams from two different worlds meet? Lets find out. Rated M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

A Trip Through the Hourglass

Rated M for violence, crude language, and sugestive themes.

I do not own Pokemon or Digimon, I wish I did(I would be rich!)

My first Fanfic! I'm nervous, please tell me how I can improve! :)

"Talking" [Pokespeak] 'Thought' (My own Thoughts) I've wasted enough of your time, enjoy the story!

Alternate Earth; Unkown point of veiw

"Wake up sleepy-head!" a tired sounding voice calls to me, "It's Saturday, and we promised the others that we'd meet them in the Digital World!"

"Alright already, just let ,me put my panties on," I mumbled, just loud enough for my brother to hear,"What time is it?" I asked quickly.

"It's noon, we should have woke up three hours ago," my brother stated irratably," Alex, we have no time, just put your skirt on, Jacklemon wake up!"

"Alright John, I'm putting my skirt on." I stated calmly," Denimon wake up Sweety," I said teasingly to my Digimon partner," We promised to meet the others in an hour."

Pokemon World; Unova; Unkown point of veiw

I woke up grogily as the sun shown down on my campsite, last night had been insane! I knew Angela shouldn't have brought booze last night. As I looked around I saw Ithat I was curled up with my two Pokemon; An Absol named Diana and a Zoroark named Angel, and the I noticed that I had no pants on and was covered in a suspicious looking brown puddle that stank of alcahol and Pokenip, two bad things to mix.

"Oww... my head." I managed to get out of my mouth before I fell on my face. "What hapened last night?" I asked groggily.

"We all got drunk and partied our asses off." Angela said.

[Too true.] Diana stated, barely able to rise to her feat and staggering.

[That's the wrong hole Honey-Nuffens, lick the other one.] Angel said in her sleep.

"What did she just say Matt?" Angela asked, "Honey-Nuffens?"

"I think so, Angel wake up." I said.

[Just five more minutes Honey-Nuffens.]Angel said, still half-asleep.

*TIME SKIP*

After everyone had sobered up a little bit, we ate a brunch of white rice and roasted oran berries.

"Angel, why did you call me Honey-Nuffens?" I asked.

[Because...I...l-l-l-love y-y-you.]Angel stammered nervously, [I do truly love you and last night was the best night of my life.] (Sounds like somebody had a good time ;) I like where this is going) [Please don't be mad about last night.]Angel begged.

"What happened last night?" I asked, nervous to know the answer.

[It was kinda a blur...but if I had to guess, we all got drunk and high off the Pokenip/Alcahol combo, and we had a threesome.]Angel stated

"A threesome! With who!?" I asked a bit too loudly.

[With Diana and I Huney-Nuffens]Angel stated lovingly.

(Crazy? Yes. Awsome? Double Yes! SCORE!)

*TIME SKIP*

Digital World; Denimon's point of view

When we arived in the Digital World, we sprinted so we could meet the others on time. Alex had barely managed to put her skirt on before John and Jacklemon barged in to open the Digi-Gate. Alex almost kicked him in the face before realising that she didn't have any panties on under her skirt and punching him instead.

*TIME SKIP*

We arrived at the clearing we were supposed to meet the others, but all we found was a strange hourglass that had a dark aura around it. I could feel the pull of the hour glass, and then suddenly we were sucked into the top of the hour glass and all went black.

(I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I know it's a clifhanger but it is my story and this is more of a prolouge anyway.)


	2. Chapter 2

Cahpter 2

Charecters;

Alex-Digimon Tamer, Denimon's partner

Denimon-Alex's Digimon partner

John-Digimon Tamer, Alex's brother, Jacklemon's partner

Jacklemon-John's Digimon partner

Matt/Huney-Nuffens-Pokemon trainer, Pokemon;Diana(Absol),Angel(Zoroark)

Angela-Pokemon trainer, Pokemon;Flamer(Charizard),Vulcan(Typhlosion),Magmer(Magmortar)

"Speach" 'Thought' [Pokespeak] (My thoughts)

Pokemon World; Unova; Vulcan's POV

[Something's coming!] I yelled,[I can sense it.]

[I can see it!] Flamer shouted out worry audible in his voice. A hole had appeared in the sky and four shapes started to to fall to the ground.

"Flamer, catch them!" Angela shouted.

[On it!] Flamer replied to her through the haze of his hangover, he had drank the most alcahol out of any of us. I hoped that they would be caught.

Pokemon World; Unova; Alex's POV

We had been sucked through the hourglass. I stared at the ground hoplessly as a dragon flew twords us and caught us in it's arms. It took me around three minutes to realize we were safley on the ground staring at two strange people with oddly familar creatures.

"Hay, dose the pretty girl hear me?" The odd man asked me, "You should speak, why did you fall from the sky and how did you get hear?"

[Honey-Nuffens, stop pestering her, she's still in shock from what happened.]

"Honey-Nuffens?" I asked with genian enthusiasm

"You talked to us!" the strange man stated exitedly, "Sorry I should introduce myself, my name's Matt."

"My name's Alex," I said, "and this is my partner Denimon."

"Denimon? Is that some sort of Pokemon?" Matt asked.

"No I'm a Digimon." Denimon stated blankly.

(Sorry, another cliffhanger. I can't decide what happens next.)


End file.
